


The 5 Steps of Sex

by KnivesChanel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Affairs, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Multi, NSFW, Orgasm, Pillow Talk, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnivesChanel/pseuds/KnivesChanel
Summary: The title is pretty self explanatory.





	1. Step 1: Initiation

**Step 1: Initiation**

Madam Christmas’s secret brothel in Central was a hotspot for many military personnel. Whether they were married, in a relationship, or single, Madam Christmas never discriminated none of her wealthy loyal customers. So when the known homunculus, Envy, walked into the place, his race became obsolete when it came to business.

“Why hello, Envy. It’s nice to see you tonight. How may I-”

Madame Christmas didn’t even get a chance to finish, as he slammed a large bag filled with cens onto the counter and kept walking to make his way upstairs to that “human’s” room.

Madam Christmas’s face filled with glee and a joyful smile

“Now you go have fun! Too much fun if you’d like!” she yelled.

Envy paid her no mind. Finally reaching the door to where the human stayed. A sudden feeling of anger, and even envy overcame him.

He wasn't too sure why he was back at this place to see her. She wasn’t anything special. Just another whore who would die when all of Father’s work was complete. He was only made to make people suffer and he absolutely hated humans on top of it all. So why was he back here to see just this one?

Envy secretly yearned for the mutually beneficial friendships and relationships that humans shared, even if he wouldn’t admit it. The homunculi didn’t show real concern nor give any emotional support for one another. Something that this human did. And he hated her for it.

He opened the door to find the young girl fixing up her hair in a vanity mirror. It was clear as day another person had just recently been in the room. Her hair and bed were a mess, and the room air was humid and reeked of sex. 

[Name] looked at Envy’s reflection in the mirror when he walked in. She had paused for a moment before continuing to brush her hair and spoke.

“Hello.”

His teeth clenched together at her words, clearly upset at the events that had taken place however long ago before he came.

“I thought I told you not to sleep with anyone else.” he spat out.

“This is the only way I can make my money.”

Before she knew it, her wrist was within his tight grasp. He was shaking it with his eyes tightly closed.

“How could a worthless human like you do this to me.” he said while gritting his teeth even further.

The [H/Color] haired girl let out a sigh and a small smile. She was aware that Envy had began to take a strong liking to her, though never physically showing nor saying it other than coming to see her every once and awhile. He had a possessive nature over her, though they weren't together. She wasn’t allowed to sleep or converse with other men. All unrealistic dreams when she worked at a brothel.

“I see you live up to your name well.”

She got up from her seat at the vanity, her wrist still in his grip, and turned to him. [Name] placed her free hand on top of his hand and pulled lightly onto it. She then held his own wrist. He reluctantly opened his eyes to look, his face still showing anger.

“Tch.”

[Name] could tell she struck a nerve. Afterall, Envy hated being confronted about his jealousy issues. Without any hesitation, she leaned forward and began suckling on his index finger. Envy quickly retracted his hand and stared at her.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” he yelled.

She grabbed his wrist once more, ignoring his question and lead him over to her bed. Sitting at the edge with Envy standing in front of her, she ran her hands along his bare abdomen to the hem of his shorts. [Name] proceeded to leave butterfly kisses on his hemline. Envy had gotten too tense to move, let alone stop her actions. All he could do was stare as he was at a loss for words.

“Please don’t be mad at me… Let me make it up to you. I’ll make it worth your while.”

[Name] made sure to keep up on her words.


	2. Step 2: Foreplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do people need a warning for affairs? I don't think so?

**Step 2: Foreplay**

“Mm~!” [Name] let out louder than she should’ve as Fuhrer Bradley’s tongue relentlessly lapped over her sensitive nipples. They were perking high at attention for him while he had her plump bottom pressed against the rim of his desk while performing his sinister deeds. A hand was under the young woman’s blue military uniform skirt. There, his fingers that had pushed her panties aside played inside her wet snatch. Frowning at the sound she had made, his free hand was quick to cover her mouth to muffle her sweet moans.

Regardless of how much he enjoyed them, he wasn’t too complacent about the idea of his wife nor the country finding out about such a scandal. 

“You know better than to moan so loudly while in the office; don’t you, [Name]?” He questioned, moving closer to her, his heated breaths exposed on her ear.

It wasn’t the first time that they were messing around at work like this. The affair had been going on for months now, and didn’t seem like it was going to end anytime soon. It all started when [Name] began working under Mustang. Her frequent run-ins with the Fuhrer quickly turned into her having admiration for him. His gentlemen-like charm was enough to make her fall and want him for herself. 

As like everyone in Amestris, she was fully aware that he was a married man, and knew it was wrong, but the sin of it all felt so right. Not to mention that he was much older than her, and she always did have a knack for men that were beyond her age and experienced. [Name] being younger than Mrs. Bradley was also refreshing to him. 

He was a man with needs; being a 60 year old human based homunculi didn’t change that. Though, Bradley made it very clear to [Name] that nothing nor anybody in this world would make him leave his wife. He did choose her of his own choice, afterall. 

[Name] muffled a ‘Sorry’ through his hand, and bit the side of her lip to help lower her moans. Bradley removed his hand from her mouth, moving it down to her small breast where he played with it. From time to time, he’d roll her nipple in between his fingers. His mouth kissed at her neck, causing her to crook it to the side to give him more access. 

Throughout the time that he spent playing with her upper body, his hand never ceased to work on her cunt. Her pussy was practically screaming to be fucked, evident by her fluids dripping out pass his fingers and onto the floor.

[Name] reveled in intense pleasure. As some sort of reflex, her legs had spread themselves apart wider. All of these sensations at once caused her legs to start to tremble and become weak; she had to grip the King’s shoulder blade just to keep herself up.

  
  


Bradley could sense that the small female was near her peak. Her facial expression and breathing patterns gave it all away. He continued his movements, waiting until the right moment to pull his fingers. [Name]’s face had begun to turn red, and then he did it. This left [Name] flustered and upset.

“Why are you teasing me like this!?” she asked, obviously irritated.

Bradley merely grabbed a napkin, and started cleaning off his fingers. He rather enjoyed the human in such a wanting state.

“Because I can.” he said in a firm voice.

He knew she loved it when he made her feel like he was the one in command or that she had to do it because he was her King. She was just the low ranking officer following out her king’s orders, and letting him do as he wanted because he could. Or at least that’s what she roleplayed it as.

“As such, I could fuck you here and now if I wanted to.” His words flowed with a wavering calm dominance. She was yearning for him just as bad as her pussy was. [Name] was sure that any touch about now would be sensitive enough to make her release.

Bradley swiftly pushed her back onto the desk, and somehow ripped her panties off in the process. It was all too fast for [Name] to even comprehend. All she heard was the sound of his jacket and pants dropping onto the floor, and suddenly feeling him spread her legs apart so he got a clear view of her moist cunt.

He moved closer to her, leaning down onto the desk to reach her ear once more. The head of his hot thick member teasing her slit, making her quiver.

“And I want to.”


End file.
